


Ornament

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lily and Vivian reflect on their past holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

"We should have done more Christmas performances," Vivian murmurs, curling tighter against her sister, "Look how beautiful our costumes were." 

"Did we need to cover ourselves with red and green sequins?" 

"Red and green are the standard colors of Christmas." Vivian softens her scolding with a smile. "You liked them better than our angel feathers." 

Vivian insists on putting up Christmas trees around their house. A couple act as bird perches. Their main one nearly sags under the weight of ornaments. 

Bee ornaments: wobbly smiles, crooked stingers and stripes. Pie ornaments: dangling sideways, thin crusts with overflowing filling. 

No mermaid ornaments this year.


End file.
